Untitled
by Accursed Sins
Summary: “I Love You” Is a selfish thing, like some sort of prayer. It can’t possibly last. In the end, eventually, I’ll be betrayed and it’ll abandon me. "But you're wrong, you have me."-Kagome Pairing Undecided.AU


**Author:** Accursed Sins

**Title:** Untitled For Now

**Pairing:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I stake no claim on Inu Yasha for I do not own them… **STOP MOCKING ME!**

Summary:

"I Love You" Is a selfish thing, like some sort of prayer. It can't possibly last. In the end, eventually, I'll be betrayed and it'll abandon me.

Prologue:

Is love truly as pure as we seem to think of it as?

Or is it devastatingly evil?

Love can ravage you into something beautiful, once tasted, one cannot except lesser or lack of.

Love is a selfish thing.

Yet for something that could create such beauty and happiness can also construct something absolutely hideous. Love is gifted with the ability to poison one down to their very core. Yet lost love is better than to have never loved at all. But is the pain worth it?

* * *

A flash of silver and red wove through the forest. Every now and then it would disappear and reappear once more.

'He's back again…' quickly glancing towards her right, she was able to make out something white up within the trees. Sadly, her observer was completely oblivious to the fact that she knew he was watching her. Not that she minded really. It was a daily occurrence for her and she had yet to find out exactly why she had sparked his interest.

Standing on a limb shrouded by lush green leaves, he watched her from above. It wasn't unusual for him to do this, he had done this before. For some reason, this human wench captivated him and it bugged him to no end! Still, he remained quiet. Amber eyes followed her every movement.

With slender hands, she held her straw hat, angling it so she could see. Blue azure eyes gazed at the sky to find it was already midday.

'So he's been watching me this long…'

Standing up, she began to dust her garb off of grass and dirt. 'Kikyo would have a fit if I can back as a mess. Again.' She thought warily. Then picked up the basket full of herbs she had picked today so diligently. As she began to walk a blur pursued her from tree to tree. Abruptly stopping, she dropped her basket and took off her hat to sit on the hill that overlooked the villiage. The tree provided the hill shade with irregular patterns.

"Won't you join me Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, breaking him from his scrutiny. Jumping down he landed next to her sitting cross legged. Several moments went by with silence until, "Why? Why is it that you always know I'm there and refuse to say anything?"

"I suppose it's because I wanted to see what you would do, that's all." Smiling peacefully she laid down beside him gazing at the sky. Causing Inu Yasha to be weary of her antics but also awed by her serene aura she seemed to carry everywhere she went. Always so cheerful each and everyday and to everyone and this unnerved him greatly.

"Today is such a beautiful day don't you agree?" as to strike up a conversation but sensing he wasn't going to say anything she continued. "The sky should always be like this, high, clear, and blue." (AN: I got that from Kenshin. -)

Inu Yasha scoffed and put up a front. "Well what other color would it be, pink?" He retorted as he crossed his arms. Then muttering, "Idiot wench…" under his breath.

Closing her eyes, she smiled; well at least she got a response right? She ignored the "Idiot wench" part.

"It's just that days like these that always make me filled with joy. It's so peaceful and there's so much you can do. Days like these brighten my mood. It would seem as if nothing could be shrouded by evil. You wouldn't even believe a war would upstart."

With his signature "Keh." He replied, "How can you be so damn naïve. These days are ideal for war because there isn't sign of rain. So nothing could interfere with the war tactics and strategies that might cause them to retreat or modify their plans."

She dramatically sighed while slightly opening her other eye to glimpse at him. "I suppose you're right." Even though she was playing, the thought of war brought shudders down her spine because nothing good ever came out of wars when coated by blood.

How ironic it would be that as soon as the thought came by they heard a blood curdling scream that came from the village, ruining the tranquility in the area. She paled at the thought of the destruction that could transpire.

* * *

So what do you think? Please submit your review! Flames are also welcomed!

Pairings have been undecided so give me you're two cents on what the pairing should be.

Got an idea for the title? Please review and tell me what you think! -

Well Ta-Ta for Sayonara!


End file.
